Ma déchirure
by Alinghi Miakono
Summary: Mémoire d'Alinghi Miakono, depuis son accession au rang de Padawan jusqu'à son arrivé sur le Jedi Legacy.


Bonjour à tous,

Voici Ma Déchirure, une fic que j'ai commencé il y'a plus de 5 ans et que je continue encore de temps en temps.

J'ai mis la totalité de ce que j'ai écrit d'un coup, alors si vous voulez une suite, laissez moi des commentaires, histoire de me motiver.

* * *

**Ma Déchirure**

Je sortais de la bibliothèque lorsqu'un maître s'approcha.

-Elève Miakono, Le grand conseil vous attend.

-Merci Maître, je m'y rends immédiatement, répondis-je.

J'étais surpris de cette convocation je n'avais rien fait qui puisse justifier une convocation du conseil au complet. Je réfléchissais encore en arrivant devant la porte de la salle. Une sensation d'anxiété me nouait l'estomac comme chaque fois que je rencontrais les maîtres du conseil. La porte s'ouvrit automatiquement devant moi pour laisser entrer. Mes yeux balayèrent la salle se posant tour à tour sur chacun des Maîtres. Mon regard fut attiré par l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de la salle. Je reconnus immédiatement Coleman Trebor car il était le seul de sa race à avoir intégrer l'ordre Jedi. J'avais eu l'occasion de le rencontrer à la bibliothèque. Il m'avait aidé un jour ou je cherchais des renseignements pour un devoir. Nous avions eu une intéressante discussion sur les Padawan. J'avais toujours eu beaucoup de respect pour cet homme qui avait toujours cherché une solution pacifique avant de tirer son arme.

J'étais impressionné et je n'osais approcher lorsque Maître Windu prit la parole.

-Approche Jeune Miakono.

Je n'étais pas rassuré mais j'obéissais en essayant de retrouver mon calme mettant en pratique les techniques de relaxation que j'avais apprise.

-Je te présente Coleman Trebor, reprit Maître Windu, Il nous a demandé l'autorisation de te former et nous pensons que tu es prêt.

J'étais stupéfait je n'avais que 11 ans et un maître pour qui j'avais beaucoup d'estime, me demandais de devenir son Padawan. L'excitation montait en moi, mon sang bouillonnait dans tout mon corps, j'eus du mal à ne pas crier de joie.

-Maîtres, ce serait un honneur de devenir le Padawan de Maître Trebor, balbutiais-je d'une voix qui laissait transparaître ma joie.

-Très bien, Ton maître pense que tu es dors et déjà prêt pour te construire un sabre laser. Il t'aidera à y parvenir mais c'est à toi de trouver les cristaux et d'assembler les pièces.

-La personnalité de son constructeur le sabre reflète, repris Maître Yoda. A toi il appartient de passer cette épreuve.

Je m'inclinais et sortais de la pièce en même temps que mon nouveau Maître. A peine la porte s'était fermée que je me tournais vers lui.

-Maître, ce sera un honneur d'être votre Padawan.

Le grand extraterrestre me regarda avec un petit sourire amusé.

-Je suis certain que tu parviendras à construire ton sabre. Si tu as besoin d'aide n'hésite pas.

-Quand j'étais petit j'ai toujours rêvé d'être un Jedi et d'avoir un sabre de couleur vert. Mais depuis que je suis ici je ne suis pas sur que le vert soit la couleur qui me caractérise le mieux.

-A toi de réfléchir. Mais surtout prend ton temps ton sabre laser sera un objet précieux qui te suivra toute vie. C'est l'arme qui te maintiendra en vie. Tu dois faire en sorte qu'il soit une partie de toi. Viens nous allons aller à la bibliothèque je vais te montrer le plan d'un sabre laser.

J'emboîtai les pas de mon maître qui se dirigea vers le turbo-ascenseur.

-Regarde mon sabre. Il a une poigné longue pour que je puisse le tenir des deux mains, le boutons d'activations se trouve au centre c'est de la main gauche que je l'active. Mon sabre a une lame verte car elle symbolise pour moi l'harmonie. Il te revient de décider quelle forme aura ton sabre, mais le principe est le même pour tous.

Nous entrâmes dans l'immense bibliothèque, je suivis mon Maître qui se dirigea vers un des postes de travail. Il s'assit, l'activa et tapa les mots « sabre laser » s'ouvrit alors plusieurs page. Il me montra alors les plans d'un sabre laser.

-Voilà je te laisse ma place, à toi de chercher quels genres de cristaux tu veux utiliser. Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'as qu'as m'appelé ou venir me chercher.

Mon maître se leva et commença à s'éloigner avant que je puisse lui demander comment il voulait que je le contacte. Je m'assis et réfléchis. Selon les plans les cristaux servaient à focaliser la lame. Je tapais donc dans la barre de recherche : « cristaux de focalisations ». Immédiatement plusieurs fiches s'ouvrirent, décrivant des cristaux, leur provenance, leur effet sur la lame d'un sabre laser. Après une longue réflexion je décidais que je voulais :

Un cristal Jenruax de Opila qui donne une grande dextérité à la lame ainsi qu'un cristal Adegan de Ilum. Je voyais dans ma tête la forme qu'aurait mon sabre laser.

J'insérais mon bloc de donnée dans la fente prévu à cet effet et enregistrais les données ainsi je pourrai les revoir n'importe quand. Il fallait maintenant que je contacte mon maître mais comment faire ? Je décidais d'essayer de sentir ou il se trouvait et d'aller le chercher. Je me laissais pénétrer par la Force, je me laissais à elle et ressentais Maître Jocasta Nu se déplaçant entre les rayons un jeune élève qui marchait à ses coté puis deux maîtres s'entraînant dans une salle. Soudain je ressentis une présence plus forte plus facile à localiser mais pourtant plus éloigné. C'était mon maître. Je compris alors qu'un lien s'était déjà crée et il allait encore grandir. Je savais qu'il était possible de parler par télépathie grâce à la Force.

_-Maître vous m'entendez ?_

_ -Oui Alinghi je t'entends._

_ -Maître j'ai trouvé quel cristal je veux utilise._

_ -Très bien j'arrive. Attend moi ou tu es._

_ -Bien Maître._

Je sentis le contact se rompre mais je restais concentré sur la Force. J'avais presque l'impression de voir mon Maître se lever sortir de sa chambre et prendre la direction de la Bibliothèque.

-Alors fait-moi voir ce que tu as choisi, dit-il en s'approchant de moi dans mon dos.

Il se pencha par-dessus mon épaule pour voir l'écran.

-Oui très bon choix, repris-t-il, vient nous allons aller nous préparer pour une petite virée sur Opila et sur Ilum.

Je me levais et le suivais dans les couloirs du temple. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma chambre.

-Prend tout ce que tu jugeras nécessaire pour ce voyage, m'ordonna-t-il, je pense que nous en aurons pour un ou deux mois. Retrouve-moi dans les hangars dans une heure.

-Bien Maître, répondis-je très excité.

J'entrais dans ma chambre, c'était la même pour tous les novices seul la décoration qu'ils y apportaient différait. La mienne était décorée par plusieurs holophoto de foret ou de mer, au-dessus de mon lit se trouvait une holophoto de ma famille. Cette photo était le seul lien qui me restait de ma famille. J'étais arrivé au temple très tard alors que j'avais 8 ans. Mais mes progrès et mon travail m'avait permis de rester au niveau des jeunes de mon age. J'attrapai un sac dans mon placard et j'y fourrai des habits de rechange. Il me restait une demi-heure et je pensais être prêt. Je m'approchais alors de mon bureau. Un collier était posé dessus, c'était un simple lien de cuir avec une feuille en argent, dans la feuille était gravé les armoiries de ma famille deux sabre croisé sur un aigle et une clé. Mon père me l'avait offert avant que je parte. Il m'avait dit :

-Garde toujours ce collier, il nous vient de nos ancêtres. En l'observant, tu remarqueras les deux sabres croisés, il laisse penser qu'il y a eu des Jedi dans nos ancêtres. Mon grand-père disait que ce collier était réservé au vrai Jedi et que seul ceux qui étaient destiné à le devenir pouvait le porter. Il te revient de le porter car tu seras un Jedi et pour ça je suis fier de toi.

-Papa, je comprends pas. Comment pourrait-on être un faux Jedi, lui avais-je répondu.

-Quand tu comprendras alors tu seras digne de porter ce collier. Ce jour la, tu le passeras à ton cou et plus jamais il ne te quittera.

Aujourd'hui j'avais compris, c'est pourquoi je pris le collier et me l'attachais autour du cou. Depuis ce jour il ne m'a jamais quitté pas même pour dormir. Mais je voulais aussi savoir. Qui était cet ancêtre ? Je décidais de me rendre à la bibliothèque. J'espérais y trouver une trace. Je sortais brusquement de ma chambre et courais jusqu'à la bibliothèque. Je m'approchais de Maître Jocasta Nu.

-Maître Nu, S'il vous plait. Est-il possible de faire une recherche sur ce blason, demandais-je en lui montrant mon collier ?

-Ce sigle ne me dit rien, mais nous pouvons essayer. Viens jeune élève !

Jocasta me conduisit vers un terminal et ci-installa. Elle entra les caractéristiques de mon collier et lança la recherche.

-C'est tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, jeune élève.

-Merci beaucoup Maître.

Elle s'éloigna se dirigeant vers un autre élève qui lui demandait de l'aide. Je m'assis et observais l'ordinateur. Soudain une image de mon collier s'afficha. Je descendais et lisais le petit texte d'accompagnement. _Ce collier était porté par le maître Irek Miakono qui a quitté l'ordre Jedi pour rejoindre Naboo où il s'est marié. Personne ne sait d'où vient le symbole qu'il représente à part lui (peut-être). Il le portait déjà à son arrivé au temple._

Ainsi mon ancêtre était bien un Jedi. J'étais heureux d'avoir trouvé une trace de lui. Je décidais d'essayer dans savoir plus sur lui. Après quelque minute de pianotage je trouvais ce que je voulais.

Irek Miakono

_A quitté l'ordre pour Naboo._

_Après de nombreuses missions diplomatiques plus ou moins dangereuses. Irek a demandé au conseil l'autorisation de quitter le temple. Il a avoué qu'il était tombé amoureux lors d'une mission sur Naboo et refusait d'avoir un fils ou une fille cachée…_

Soudain, je sentis comme un appel dans ma tête. Je me concentrais sur la Force et j'entendis mon maître.

_ -Alinghi, ou est-tu ? Je t'attends !_

_ -Maître, nom d'un sith, l'heure… j'arrive maître un instant._

J'avais oublié l'heure et je m'en voulais. Je partais en courant sous l'œil mauvais Maître Nu. Dix minutes plus tard je me trouvais aux hangars. Un chasseur stellaire avait été préparé.

-Excusez-moi, Maître, j'étais allez faire une recherche.

-Une recherche ? Mais sur quoi ?

-Sur mon médaillon, dis-je en le lui montrant, j'ai trouvé qu'il appartenait à Irek Miakono. C'est mon arrière-arrière grand-père. Mon père m'avait dit avant que je parte que ce collier avait appartenu à un Jedi. Je voulais savoir qui il était.

-D'accord, nous pouvons y aller ou tu veux aller vérifier autre chose ?

Il y avait dans la voix de mon maître une pointe d'ironie et je ne pus me retenir de sourire.

-Allons-y !

-Nous allons commencer par nous rendre sur Ilum, me dit mon Maître alors que nous avions décollé, le voyage nous prendra environ 15 jours.

-Qu'allons nous faire pendant ces 15 jours de voyage ?

-Apprendre à mieux nous connaître, nous entraîner, méditer. Rien de bien diffèrent que ce que nous faisons au temple.

-D'accord Maître alors que voulez vous savoir de moi, lui demandais-je alors que nous avions décollé ?

-Non, Alinghi ce n'est pas comme ça que ça marche, me répondit Trebor, toi que peux-tu me dire de toi ?

-Je ne sais pas. Je crois être quelqu'un de calme et patient mais qui ne renonce pas.

-Tu crois ou tu es ?

-Je ne sais pas n'est pas prétentieux de s'affirmer calme et patient alors que comme tout le monde, j'ai des limites ?

-Non, pas si tu sais quelle sont tes limites, me répondit mon maître en souriant, Pas si tu sais reconnaître que tu as été trop prétentieux. Je te répète ma question : crois-tu être quelqu'un de calme ou l'es-tu ?

-Je le suis.

- Que peux-tu me dire d'autre sur toi ?

-Je viens de Naboo. C'est Maître Windu qui à découvert mon potentiel et qui m'a fait venir sur Coruscant.

-D'accord que peut-tu me dire sur ta personnalité et sur tes aptitudes.

-Je suis quelqu'un qui ne se confie pas facilement mais j'ai beaucoup de faciliter à écouter les gens à apaiser leurs douleurs. Je sais quand leur parler et quand les laisser seul. J'aime la nature, sur Naboo il m'arrivait souvent de me promener seul dans les marécages ou les plaines proche de Teed, la capitale, dans la nature je me sens libre, et en sécurité. Il paraît que je suis un redoutable bretteur sabre à la main. Mais je sais que je ne vaux rien fasse à certains Maître comme Maître Kenobi ou Maître Windu.

-Voilà comment moi je te vois. Tu es un jeune Jedi, calme et patient. Je vois en toi un jeune homme athlétique profondément généreux qui aime donner de lui-même pour ce qu'il croit juste. Je t'ai vu combattre et il ne fait pour moi aucun doute que tu dépasseras bien vite mon niveau. Je ne suis pas un as du sabre, finit-il en rigolant. Bon à mon tour de parler de moi. Je suis un Vurk, de Sembla, ma planète d'origine. Je suis le seul membre de mon espèce à avoir intégrer l'ordre Jedi. Je n'aime pas me battre mais je le fais quand il n'y a pas d'autre choix. Mais toi comment me vois-tu ?

-Pour moi vous êtes quelqu'un de cultivé et d'intéressant, calme et réfléchi. Vous n'agissez jamais dans la précipitation. Vous êtes aussi un très bon médiateur et vous arrivé pratiquement toujours à trouver une solution pacifique au conflit.

-Viens nous allons nous entraîner. Nous utiliserons des sabres d'entraînement comme ceux que tu as utilisés jusqu'as maintenant.

C'était la première fois que j'allais me battre avec quelqu'un qui n'était plus Padawan et ce quelqu'un n'était pas n'importe quel Jedi, c'était mon Maître. Je ne voulais pas le décevoir.

J'activais mon sabre et me mettais en position défensive, comme je le faisais toujours. Je ne cherchais jamais le combat et j'avais pris l'habitude d'attendre qu'on m'attaque pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mon maître alluma lui aussi son sabre et prit une position offensive sabre devant lui sans toutefois attaquer. Nous nous observâmes un moment puis mon maître passa à l'attaque. Une attaque fulgurante au niveau de la jambe que je parais de justesse alors que déjà le coup suivant arrivé sur mon épaule de l'autre coté. J'eus tout juste le temps de me mettre hors de porté. Je me remettais en garde bien décidé cette fois à ne pas me laisser surprendre. Je laissais la Force coulée en moi. Et cette fois je pus parer l'attaque verticale avec bien plus de facilité. Petit à petit, je me laissais allez au combat, je rentrais dans cet état, ou je ne faisais plus qu'un avec la Force et mon sabre, au quel j'accédais d'habitude si facilement. Je commençais aussi à porter des attaques, mais l'espace était trop exigu pour quelqu'un comme moi qui pratique l'Ataru. Je n'avais pas la liberté de mouvement que j'appréciais et cela rendait mes attaques moins efficaces si bien que je ne parviens pas à inquiéter mon maître qui n'avait aucun mal à parer mes attaques.

-Solah !, dit soudain mon maître en désactivant son sabre. Ca suffit nous aurons encore le temps de nous entraîné.

Cela faisait 15 jours que nous étions en hyperespace, lorsque le signal indiquant que nous étions arrivés me réveilla. J'entrais dans le poste de pilotage, mon Maître se leva et passa à l'arrière du vaisseau.

-Alinghi à toi la manœuvre, je reviens dans un instant pour t'assister, dit-il en me souriant.

J'aimais bien piloter les vaisseaux spatiaux de temps en temps mais pas comme un pilote qui lui vit pour piloter son vaisseau. Prudemment je commençais les manœuvres d'approche. Un quart d'heure plus tard nous étions entrés dans l'atmosphère d'Ilum. Instinctivement, j'activais les senseurs et contrôlais la composition de l'air.

-Maître, où dois-je me poser ?

-Je ne sais pas, suis ton instinct, laisse toi guider par la Force.

Je m'abandonnais à sa douce sensation, je la sentais partout autour de moi. La laissant me guider, je me dirigeais vers l'entrée d'une caverne. Je me posais sur un replat.

-Voilà Maître.

-Très bien Alinghi, continue à suivre la Force jusqu'as ce que tu trouves ce que tu es venu chercher. Moi, je t'attends ici.

-Bien Maître, alors je vais faire vite.

Avant même de sortir du vaisseau je savais que je devais aller dans la grotte qui se trouvait juste la. La force emplissait complètement cette grotte et à mesure que j'avançais à l'intérieure je la sentais passer en moi. J'étais en paix avec elle, j'avais l'impression quelle voulait me parler mais quelle ne pouvait pas alors elle se contentait de me toucher de me pousser en avant. Soudain, la grotte disparue laissant place au vide de l'espace. Devant moi se trouvais un immense vaisseau. Il paraissait aussi grand qu'une ville. Je ne comprenais rien à ce qu'il m'arrivait. Le vaisseau passait tout doucement devant moi sans pouvoir me voir. Quelque chose m'attirait en lui. Et à nouveau je fus comme téléporté. Je me trouvais maintenant sur la passerelle d'un vaisseau, celui que je venais de voir, j'en étais sur. Face à moi se trouvait deux femmes. La première était de taille moyenne, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et un regard pétillant d'énergie derrière ses yeux verts. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle était Maître Jedi. Tout son corps le montrait et le sabre quelle portait à sa ceinture ne faisait que confirmer l'évidence. L'autre était plus jeune et un peu plus petite, elle avait de cheveux noirs comme le Jais et de beaux yeux bruns. Elle respirait la joie de vivre et la fraîcheur de la jeunesse. J'étais presque sur que cette fille venait de Naboo, elle aussi. Il me semblait aussi qu'elle était la Padawan de l'autre femme. Je ne les avais jamais vues pourtant j'avais l'impression qu'elle m'était familière.

-Alinghi !

Je me retournais vers l'origine du cri et aussi soudainement que l'espace était apparu. Le vaisseau disparu pour rendre sa place à la grotte ou je me trouvais, il y a quelque instant à ceci près que je tenais quelque chose de tiède dans ma main. C'était un splendide cristal bleu azure.

-Alinghi !

Cette fois, j'avais reconnu la voix de mon maître. Après un dernier regard autour de moi, je sortis en courrant de la grotte et tombais nez à nez avec maître.

-Ah ! Alinghi, je commençais à m'inquiéter, voilà plus de 3 heures que tu es parti.

-3 heures ?

J'avais l'impression que seulement quelques secondes s'étaient écoulées pendant ma vision.

-Oui tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

-Oui maître, regardez, et joignant le geste à la parole j'ouvrais ma main qui serrait toujours le cristal.

-Un magnifique Adegan.

-Maître, quand j'étais dans la grotte j'ai eu une espèce de vision.

-Viens, retournons au vaisseau pendant que tu me raconte ce que tu as vu.

Je terminais mon histoire quand nous arrivâmes au vaisseau.

-Je te laisse méditer un moment sur ta vision pendant que je prépare le vaisseau au décollage.

Mon maître entra dans le poste de pilotage tandis que je m'installais et me laissait aller à la Force. Elle était toujours aussi forte. J'étais impressionné par la puissance que je ressentais. Plongé dans ma méditation, je ne remarquais même pas que nous nous élevions déjà dans les airs. La voix de mon maître me tira de ma méditation.

-Alinghi, nous allons passer en hyperespace. Tiens-toi prêt !

-D'accord maître.

Nous avions une dizaine de jour de voyage, durant lesquelles nous avons continué à nous entraîner et à discuter longuement de nombreux sujet. Mon maître dormait quand le signal retenti pour signaler que nous étions arrivés. Je décidais de le laisser dormir et de commencer par trouver un point ou atterrir. Les stries de l'hyperespace se rétractèrent et Opila apparu. J'approchais de la planète quand une alarme se déclencha. Plusieurs vaisseaux en provenance d'Opila approchaient rapidement. Je continuais ma descente quand une voix sortit de la console de communication.

-Vous avez 1 minute pour dégager du système ou nous vous abattons.

-Pas très accueillant, me dit-je à moi-même, je crois que je ferais mieux de réveiller maître Trebor.

A ces mots, Il entra dans le poste de pilotage.

-Ah, nous sommes sortis de l'hyperespace.

-Oui, Maître mais nous avons un prob…

-30 seconde, fit la voix par le communicateur.

-Qui est ce ?

-Le problème, Maître, des contrebandiers, je dirais. Ils comptent nous détruire si nous ne quittons pas le système.

Les 3 contrebandiers arrivaient maintenant droit sur nous.

-Trop tard, tant pis pour vous, fit la voix.

Je coupais la console.

-Maître je fais quoi ?

-On ne pourra pas les raisonner.

-Vous voulez dire que nous allons devoir les affronter ?

-Non nous allons les esquiver et allez nous poser sur la planète. Tu crois pouvoir y arriver ?

-Il n'y a pas d'essai, récitais-je en souriant, accrochez-vous.

J'accélérais brusquement tout en redressant le nez pour longer la planète.

-Ils utilisent des Starchaser, on devrait pouvoir les semer sans problème.

Je laissais la Force montée en moi afin d'anticiper l'assaut des contrebandiers qui ne tardèrent pas ouvrir le feu. Je plongeais sur la planète pour esquiver les tirs et pénétrais dans l'atmosphère.

-Tu vas trop vite, Alinghi, redresse.

-Oui, Maître, répondis-je en m'exécutant.

J'avais redressé mais j'allais toujours aussi vite. Devant moi se profilait une montagne. Je tirais sur le manche faisant tourner l'appareil et esquivant la montagne de justesse. Je ne sais pas si je s'étais une impression mais je croyais entendre toutes les pièces de l'appareil gémirent sous la pression.

-Pose-toi par ici au pied de la montagne.

-Bien Maître.

Une fois posé, je fis le tour de notre vaisseau à première vue seul la peinture avait souffert.

-Viens nous allons aller visiter les grottes qui habitent ses montagnes et avec de la chance nous trouverons ce que nous cherchons.

Toute l'après-midi, nous avons fouillé des grottes. Certaines étaient immenses composées de centaines de salles que nous ne pouvions toutes les explorer, d'autre minuscule. Mais dans aucune de ces grottes, je trouvais ce que je cherchais. La nuit allait tomber quand nous sortîmes de l'une de ces grottes.

-Il va faire nuit Alinghi, nous allons camper la et nous continueront à chercher demain.

-D'accord Maître.

Le lendemain alors que nous entrions dans la troisième grotte de la journée, nous découvrîmes des caisses remplies de divers objets d'art, armes, épices et autre produit de contrebande.

-Maître, regardez !

-C'est donc ici que ces contrebandiers cache leur marchandise. Ne nous attardons pas trop.

Nous allions partir quand un éclat retint mon attention dans une salle voisine. Je m'approchais pour voir de plus près. C'était un magnifique cristal orange irisé qui d'après les données que j'avais récoltées au temple correspondait à la description exacte d'un cristal Jenruax tell que j'en cherchais. Je le ramassais et rejoignais mon maître.

-Maître, regardez ! J'ai trouvé.

-Magnifique alors allons-nous-en !

Je sentis le danger à peine quelque seconde avant que le coup parte. Avant même que je n'esquisse un geste mon maître avait tiré son sabre et m'avait protégé du coup qui m'était destiné.

-Vous nous avez échappé dans l'espace, mais ici vous ne nous échapperez pas, fit la voix du contrebandier que nous avions déjà entendu.

Une pluie de feu s'abattit sur nous. Mais cette fois j'étais prêt. Ma lame jailli et s'engagea dans un ballet tendît que je me plaçais dos à dos avec mon maître. C'était la première fois que nous devions faire face à un danger réel ensemble et nous avions instinctivement pris cette position qui nous permettaient de nous protéger mutuellement. J'avais pleinement confiance en mon maître mais j'avais peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. J'avais peur de laisser passer une tire et que celui-ci atteint mon maître. Cela m'empêchait de plongé totalement dans la Force. Mon maître le senti et il me dit :

-Ne t'inquiète pas fait confiance à la Force. Tu es parfaitement capable de nous défendre.

Ses paroles m'aidèrent, il avait confiance en moi et cela me rassura. Je parvenais enfin à me laisser allez à la Force. Mes gestes devenaient plus précis et plus rapides. Je renvoyais tous les tirs vers le ciel. Je me disais : comme ils n'arrivent pas à nous toucher, ils vont abandonner. Mais ils n'avaient pas du tout envie de nous laisser partir vivant. Soudain je vis un objet décrire une parabole. Je sentis le danger et utilisais la Force pour éloigner ce qui s'avéra être une grenade. Au même instant je me rendais compte que dans mon dos plus aucun tir ne venait et que mon maître se trouvait maintenant à coté de moi.

-Parfois, nous n'avons pas le choix, Alinghi. Ca me répugne mais ils n'abandonneront pas vivant.

Il para un coup qui repartit droit sur son tireur. Je faisais de même, dégoûté de voir le contrebandier projeté en arrière par le coup. Je le voyais tombé comme au ralenti et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire qu'il avait un autre moyen pourtant je le savais, ils n'auraient jamais abandonné. Je baissais ma garde incapable de continuer à me battre. Je ne pouvais pas en tuer un autre. Jamais je ne pourrai plus tuer quelqu'un jamais, pour moi c'était la première et dernière fois que je prenais la vie. Je ne voulais pas avoir à le refaire. Je désactivais mon sabre tandis que mon maître continuait à renvoyer un à un les tirs avec une précision que je trouvais diabolique. Lorsque le dernier contrebandier s'enfuit mon maître désactiva son sabre et se tourna vers moi.

-Je ne veux plus jamais faire ça, Maître. Je ne veux pas être un tueur, dit-je le visage marqué par la terreur de ce que je venais de faire.

-Avait-tu une autre solution ? Alinghi. Si oui je suis preneur.

-Mais nous ne leur avions rien fait, ils n'avaient qu'as nous laisser partir et rien ne serai arrivé. Je n'aurai pas tué cet homme et aucun d'entre eux ne seraient mort.

-Alinghi, avec des si Maître Yoda serait un Sith. As-tu une réponse à ma question ?

J'avais beau cherché je ne trouvais pas de réponse. Sans cesse je revoyais cet homme tombé en arrière mort.

-Non, maître, répondis-je finalement révolté.

-J'ai horreur de tuer tout comme n'importe quelle Jedi, mais il y a parfois des situations ou la seule solution est de tuer ou d'être tuer.

Au fond de moi je savais qu'il avait raison mais je ne voulais pas me résoudre à l'accepté. Je me suis alors promis de ne plus jamais tuer quelqu'un.

Après avoir donné une sépulture au contrebandier nous repartîmes vers le vaisseau. J'étais comme absent. Dans mon esprit la scène repassait en boucle. Je n'entendais même pas mon maître activé sont sabre. Je remarquais qu'as la dernière seconde le coup qu'il allait me porter. De justesse, je m'écartais et sa lame passa à quelque centimètre de moi à l'endroit même ou je me trouvais auparavant.

-Maître vous allez bien ? lui criais-je paniqué.

A nouveau, il m'attaqua et de nouveau je l'esquivais au dernier moment.

-Tu ne te défendras donc pas ? me dit-il férocement.

Il m'attaqua pour la troisième fois. Je m'écartais à nouveau mais cette fois je fus un poil trop lent et sa lame m'effleurait la jambe.

-Aie, hurlais-je, mais vous êtes fou !

La douleur m'envahit, je ne comprenais ce qu'il faisait mais instinctivement je tirais mon sabre pour me protéger. Je me mettais à parer et esquiver systématiquement ses attaques.

-Tu vas te défendre jusqu'as la fin des temps ou tu décideras un jour à m'attaquer ?

Ma jambe me faisait mal et ses paroles m'énervaient. Je me disais que je devais rester calme, juste me défendre mais la douleur me fatiguait. Si je continuais comme ça je ne pourrai pas tenir plus de cinq minutes. Je décidais donc d'attaquer. Ce n'était pas la Force qui guidait ma main juste mes instincts les plus primaires. Je devais le tuer pour survivre me susurrait une voix dans ma tête. Je me laissais enfin allez à la Force mais pas celle bienveillante dont j'avais l'habitude celle-si était obscure c'était ma peur et ma colère qui l'alimentais. J'attaquai mon maître deux fois à la jambe et une fois en haut au niveau du cou. Il para mes attaques mais je continuais. Une fois à gauche, une fois à droite puis en bas à niveau du genou et à nouveau à gauche comme pour le tranché en deux à niveau du nombril mais cette fois il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Mon sabre s'enfonça de trois ou quatre centimètres grillant sa chaire tandis que j'étais projeté loin de lui par la Force. Son hurlement de douleur me ramena à la réalité.

-Maître, criais-je à mon tour complètement paniqué et oubliant ma jambe qui m'élançais toujours.

Je lâchais mon sabre par terre et courait vers lui. Il était affalé sur le coté et se tenais le ventre la ou mon sabre l'avait touché.

-Alinghi, est-ce que ça va ? me dit-il avec une voix qui malgré ses efforts laissais transparaître sa douleur.

-Oui Maître, mais vous je vous ai blessé, nous devons aller vous faire soigner, il vous faut du bacta.

-Tu m'aurai tué pour te protéger n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui Maître, mais je crois aussi que je me suis laissé aller à mes émotions.

-Peut-être, mais tu vois que parfois nous n'avons pas le choix. C'était toi ou moi et c'est toi qui as gagné.

-Je n'ai rien gagné Maître. Je vous ai blessé, pourrez-vous un jour me pardonner ?

-Te pardonner quoi ? C'est moi qui t'ai poussé à bout, je t'ai même blessé pour te faire réagir. C'est moi qui ai cherché à te pousser à faire ce que tu as fait.

-Venez vous devez vous faire soigner.

Je me baissais pour l'aider à se relever et le soutenir quand une voix retenti derrière nous.

-Comme c'est mignon, je ne savais pas que les Jedi se battaient entre eux.

Je me retournais d'un bloc, il y avait au moins quatre contrebandiers armés jusqu'aux dents en face de moi et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir nous inviter pour le repas. Mon maître n'était pas en état de se battre et j'avais laissé mon sabre la ou j'avais atterrit c'est-à-dire juste à coté du pied de l'un des contrebandiers.

-Tiens, Alinghi, me dit mon maître en me tendant son sabre.

-Et vous ?

-Je ne suis pas en état de me battre.

-D'accord, mettez-vous à l'abri.

J'activais la lame verte du sabre de mon maître.

-Mais qu'il est mignon le mioche, il veut nous affronter seul contre quatre.

Je me laissais allez à la Force parfaitement calme. Si j'échouais c'est mon maître qui en subirais les conséquences je n'avais pas le droit à l'erreur. L'instant avant que le contrebandier appuie sur la détente, je me propulsais dans l'air et j'utilisais la Force pour rappeler à moi mon sabre que je pris dans ma main gauche. Je retombais entre deux des contrebandiers et leur sectionnais à chacun un bras. Avant même qu'ils ne réagissent, je sautais à nouveau pour arrivé devant un troisième contrebandier terrorisé. Il n'eu que le temps de poussé un cri avant que je coupe en deux sont arme tandis que je renvoyais de mon autre main le coup que le quatrième contrebandier avait tiré. Je me tournais vers lui et avant même que je fasse un pas il prit ses jambes à sont cou terrorisé. Je désactivais mes deux sabres et courrait au vaisseau. Mon maître était dans le poste de pilotage les yeux fermés. Je compris immédiatement qu'il s'était plongé dans une transe Jedi. Je fis décoller le vaisseau le plus vite possible et essayais de trouvé la planète habitée la plus proche. C'était Naboo, ma planète d'origine, au moins j'étais sur d'y trouvé des personnes compétentes pour soigné mon maître. J'entrai les coordonnées que je connaissais par cœur et passais en hyperespace. Après 3 jours d'inquiétude devant mon maître qui avait à peine bougé, je sortais de l'hyperespace en orbite autour de la belle Naboo. J'activais la console de communication et appelais la planète.

-Ici Alinghi Miakono, Padawan de maître Coleman Trebor. Je demande l'autorisation d'atterrir en urgence, dit-je d'une voix légèrement paniquée.

-Ici contrôle Naboo à Padwan Miakono, quel est le motif de l'urgence, fit la voix féminine d'une contrôleuse aérienne.

-Mon maître est blessé, il a besoin de soin de toute urgence.

En moi, je me disais : _vite donne-moi l'autorisation d'atterrir. _

-Très bien, venez vous posez sur la plate-forme 3.52. Je vous envoie les vecteurs d'approche. Une équipe médicale vous attendra. Contrôle Naboo terminé !

-Merci.

Dix minutes plus tard, j'était posé. Mon maître sorti de sa transe à ce moment la.

-Maître, nous sommes sur Naboo. Une équipe médicale vous attend.

-Merci Alinghi, dit-il d'une voix faible, aide-moi s'il te plait.

Je l'aidais à sortir du vaisseau et regardais le médecin prendre le relais et l'installé dans le speeder-ambulance.

-Je peut l'accompagner, demandais-je ?

-Non, je suis désolé mais nous n'avons pas assez de place. Vous pourrez venir le voir demain à l'hôpital.

-D'accord merci, répondit-je déçu.

Je n'aurai pas voulu l'abandonner mais je n'avait pas le choix l'ambulance s'éloignât et je restais seul sans savoir quoi faire. J'allais partir en direction des chutes afin de les revoirs quand un homme s'approcha et me demanda poliment :

-Vous êtes Alinghi Miakono ?

-C'est moi.

-Veuillez me suivre ! Un garde du palais désire vous voir.

Je suivait l'homme en lui demandant des précisions mais il m'ignora comme si je n'était qu'un fantôme. Nous nous dirigions vers le palais, je reconnaissait le chemin. Nous entrâmes dans l'enceinte du palais et l'homme se vers la salle de sécurité. C'était la salle d'où l'on contrôlait toutes les allés et venues du palais ainsi que ses défenses. Un homme était debout devant des écrans. Je le voyais de dos mais je reconnu immédiatement son allure.

-Papa !

-Alinghi, me répondit-il en se retournant, Comment vas-t-on maître ?

-Comment-tu sait ? demandais-je surpris.

-La contrôleuse est une amie, elle m'a appelé.

-C'est moi qui l'ai blessé. Je me suis laissé emporter par la colère.

-Et il s'en remettras ?

Ils n'avait pas relever ce que je venait de dire.

-Je crois, j'espère en tout cas.

J'était tellement heureux de le revoir. Ca faisait si longtemps.

-Tu as pris du grade à ce que je voit, lui dis-je oubliant mes soucis.

-Oui je suis responsable de la sécurité du palais au grade de capitaine. Ca fierté s'entendais dans sa voix. Je t'emmènerais bien voir ta mère mais comme moi elle est de service. Mais viens loger chez nous, tu y'es le bienvenue notre maison t'appartient.

-D'accord, je viendrais ce soir.

-Vas te promener dans les jardins, il sont magnifique. Moi je dois reprendre mon travail.

-Oui, à plus tard.

Je sortais du centre, non sans une pointe de regret. Je me dirigeais vers les jardins comme mon père me l'avait conseillé.

Je marchais dans cet environnement ou se succédais les fontaines, les bosquets de fleur et de nombreuses créations florales qui semblait se marier à la perfection avec ce qui l'entourait. Les allées était fait d'herbe bordée de parterre de fleur rouge dont j'ignorais le nom et de partout s'élevais des senteurs différentes qui emplissait l'air ambiant. Les jardins me rappelais les fontaines du temple me plongeant dans un doux état de mélancolie. Je ne m'aperçut même pas que trois personnes approchait par une allés transversale. Ce fut que quand une femme s'adressa à moi d'une voix mélodieuse que je les remarquais.

-Que fait-tu ici, jeune homme ?

-Je me promène dans les jardins, répondis-je sans faire attention à qui je m'adressais.

-Et il te plaise, les jardins de mon palais ?

Mon sang se glaça à ce mot j'avais en face de moi, Jamillia, la reine de Naboo et je venais de m'adressé à elle comme à n'importe quelle passant croisé dans la rue

-Excusez-moi, Majesté, dit-je en m'inclinant pour cacher ma honte, Ils sont magnifiques.

-Serait-tu un Jedi ?

-Je suis Alinghi Miakono, Padawan de maître Coleman Trebor.

-Ou est ton maître ?

-En train de se faire soigné, Majesté, il a été blessé durant notre mission, lui répondis-je en grimaçant.

-Dit moi, tu dit t'appeler Miakono comme Livia, une de mes suivantes. La connaît-tu ?

J'était étonné par sa vivacité d'esprit.

-Oui, c'est ma mère. Mon père est l'un de vos capitaines.

-Je souhaiterais que vous logiez au palais toi et ton maître.

J'allais refuser quand mon instinct me préviens du danger. Mon sabre jaillit dans ma main à une vitesse fulgurante tandis que je me plaçais entre la reine et le trait qui lui était destiné et qui l'aurait atteint en pleine tête. Je m'élançais en direction du mur d'où le coup était parti, sautant en dessus d'un parterre de fleure. J'apercevais des gardes accourir en direction de la reine mais toute mon attention était fixée vers l'homme que je sentais dans la Force en train de s'enfuire. D'un bon je sautais sur le haut du mur qui culminait à prêt de quatre mètres. J'analysais instantanément la situation. Quatre mètres plus bas, la ruelle rejoignait une plus grande route ou une masse étonnante de gens se promenait. Ce n'était pas la cohue de Coruscant loin de la, les gens se saluait, ils souriaient, s'arrêtaient pour parlé. Sur les cotés, ils y'avaient quelques échoppes. Mais je ne devais pas m'attarder, je m'élançais à la poursuite de l'assassin, il se dirigeait vers le spatioport. Il fallait que je le rattrape avant qu'il ne l'atteint ou il pourrai s'enfuir et je n'aurai aucune chance de l'attrapé, du moins pas seul. J'accélérais, puisant dans la Force pour ne pas me fatigué et pour augmenté mes propres forces, je sentais que je me rapprochait de l'assassin mais il allait plus vite qu'un simple humain. Je sentais que je ne l'atteindrais pas à temps, je voyais le spatioport devant moi. J'apercevais l'homme en noir bousculé, les autorités et s'engouffré dans le spatioport. Je le suivais sautant par-dessus l'homme tombé à terre. Mais avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il monta à bord d'un vaisseau qui décolla et s'éloignas à pleine vitesse. Je courrais vers l'homme à terre en criant.

-Vite, il faut suivre ce vaisseau, cet homme a tenté de tuer la reine.

L'homme parlait déjà dans son comlink. L'instant d'après deux chasseurs N-1 passèrent au-dessus de nos têtes mais ils ne purent empêcher le mystérieux assassin de passé en hyperespace. Je faisais demi-tour et retournais au Palais, laissant mon rythme cardiaque et ma respiration se calmer, mes jambes me brûlait, j'avais couru sans m'arrêter, sans la Force je n'aurai même pas tenu la moitié du chemin que j'avais parcouru. Je le savais car je m'entraînais à me passer de la Force. Je passais de longue heure à entraîné mon corps pour qu'il soit capable de se débrouiller sans la Force, ainsi je pouvais la canaliser pour une autre tache. Je pouvais ainsi faire un effort intense tout en sentant les êtres vivant autour de moi. Alors que j'arrivais à l'entré du Palais, un garde m'interpella :

-La reine vous attend, Jeune Jedi.

Je ne put m'empêcher de le corrigé.

-Je ne suis que Padawan.

-Aucune différence, me répondit-il avec un sourire, vous avez sauvé la reine et vous êtes un Jedi.

-Vous voulez bien me montrer le chemin, demandais-je conscient que pour lui j'était un héros et qu'il ferait tout ce que je lui demanderais tant que ça ne mettais pas en danger la reine, Je suis déjà venu mais ça remonte à trop longtemps.

-Bien sur, Suivez-moi.

Le garde m'emmena dans le Palais, tantôt m'expliquant un trait classique de l'architecture Naboo, tantôt me questionnant sur les Jedi. Soudain, il s'arrêta devant une porte gardée par deux hommes. Dès qu'ils me virent, l'un d'eux pris son comlink et dit quelques mots avant que la lourde porte ne s'ouvre dans un chuintement. La reine était assise derrière un grand bureau en marbre et de chaque coté était disposé des sièges sur lesquelles les conseillers de la reine avait pris place. Aux quatre coins de la salle était posté des soldats qui semblait prêt à réagir au moindre bruit bizarre, je sentais la tension qu'ils éprouvaient mais le simple fait que je soit dans la pièce semblât les rassurer.

-Entre, jeune Jedi, me dit la reine d'une voix douce, je te présente mes conseillers.

Je m'inclinais devant la reine et ces conseillers quand l'un d'eux pris la parole. C'était un homme barbu d'un age assez avancé.

-Nous te remercions, jeune Jedi, tu as sauvé notre reine.

-Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, j'ai senti le danger et j'ai agi, répondis-je en m'inclinant, malheureusement je ne suis pas parvenu à rattrapé l'assassin et il est parvenu à s'enfuir. Je vais, si vous le permettez majesté, contacté le conseil sur Coruscant afin de leur demandé si mon maître et moi pouvons enquêter sur cette attaque.

La reine souris et pris la parole :

-Je te remercie, Jedi, comme je te l'ai dit, je vais mettre une chambre à votre disposition pour toi et ton maître. Je vais également contacter la sénatrice Padme pour la mettre au courrant de la situation, elle connaît bien les Jedi. Capitaine, dit-elle d'une voix ferme, contacté la sénatrice immédiatement !

-Bien madame.

Quelque instant s'écoulèrent avant que l'image bleutée de la sénatrice apparaisse au milieu de la salle.

-Bonjour, Sénatrice, salua la reine, j'espère ne pas vous dérangé, mais je devais vous signalé qu'on viens d'attenté à ma vie et que sans le jeune Jedi ici présent, je serai morte à l'heure qu'il est.

-Ma reine, je vais faire-part au chancelier de cet attentat, mais il vaut mieux je pense ne pas trop ébruiter l'affaire.

-Vous avez sûrement raison, Sénatrice.

Les deux femmes parlèrent encore un moment des évènements. Elles dégageaient toutes deux un puissant charisme et je comprenais à présent pourquoi Naboo avait pu vaincre le blocus de la fédération du commerce il y a quelques années. La reine les avaient menés, son peuple l'aimait et elle aimait son peuple, elle n'avait pas peur de sacrifier sa vie pour son peuple. Ces deux femmes était admirables dans leur dévouement.

-Voulez-vous que je contacte le conseil Jedi, demanda la sénatrice ?

-Je vous remercie, Sénatrice, mais Maître Coleman Trebor et son Padawan Alinghi Miakono se trouve déjà sur Naboo, c'est le jeune Miakono qui m'a sauvé, il va contacter le conseil dès que nous aurons terminé.

-Savoir des Jedi à vos coté me rassure ma reine.

-Et pourtant vous avez connu bien pire danger, répondit la reine, je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-Merci, ma reine, que la Force soit avec vous.

L'image disparut. La reine se tourna vers moi et me demanda :

-Veut-tu être seul pour parler au conseil ?

Je réfléchi un instant avant de répondre :

-Oui, si vous le permettez.

-Très bien Capitaine, conduisez le à sa chambre, ordonna-t-elle puis se tournant vers moi elle continua, tu y sera tranquille pour contacté le conseil des Jedi, je dois m'entretenir avec mes conseillers.

-Merci Majesté, que la Force soit avec vous.

-Quelle t'accompagne, Jeune Jedi.

Le soldat me conduisit dans la chambre que la reine avait mise à notre disposition pour moi et mon maître. Tandis que le garde sortait après que je l'aille remercier, je regardais la chambre spacieuse sans être sur dimensionnée, je m'approchais de la fenêtre et regardais au dehors. La ville de Theed s'étendais sous mes yeux, sur l'horizon se trouvais de grand plaine d'herbe et quelques fermes. En contemplant ce magnifique paysage, je me mis à repenser au dernier évènement, tous c'était enchaîné si vite. Ilum, Opila, Naboo, mon maître blessé, le conseil, la reine, l'assassin, les contrebandiers… Tout doucement une inquiétude pointa en moi, comment dire au conseil que c'était moi qui avait blessé mon propre maître ? Qu'allais-t-il pensé ? Que me dirais-il ? J'en arrivais même à me demandé si je devais les contacté. Je me savais incapable de leur mentir, pas à Maître Yoda, pas à Maître Windu. Je m'approchait de la console et l'activais, bien sur ce n'est pas le conseil qui me répondit, un Jedi s'occupait de transmettre les appels au bonne personne, il me dit simplement que le conseil me contacterais.

Je retournais à la fenêtre, et m'assaillais. Je me laissais allez dans une paisible méditation, écoutant la Force murmurer à mon oreille. La sonnerie de la console de communication me tira de ma méditation. Je me levais les jambes ankylosées et répondais, l'image des maîtres du conseil apparurent.

-Bonjour Maîtres, saluait-je en m'inclinant, mon inquiétude revenant immédiatement.

-Bonjour Alinghi, fit Maître Windu, ou est ton Maître ?

-Il est blessé, il avait une pointe d'hésitation dans ma voix ce qui n'échappa pas à Maître Yoda.

-Blessé, tu dit, demanda-t-il, nous racontez il faut.

Alors j'ai raconté, depuis notre départ de Coruscant jusqu'as maintenant, sans rien omettre, je leurs ai tout dit dans les moindres détails. Quand, j'eu finit, le silence s'installa. Le regard de maître Yoda et de maître Windu se croisèrent, Yoda fit un léger hochement de tête.

-Fier de toi, tu peut être, me dit-il.

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ça.

-Mais j'ai blessé, mon maître.

-Certes, mais tu as aussi sauvé sa vie, ainsi que celle de la reine, me dit Maître Windu, de plus ton maître voulait t'enseigné quelque chose. Il y'est parvenu puisque tu t'est défendu. Si ce n'était pas toi qui l'avait touché, alors lui t'aurai touché.

Maître Windu avait raison.

-Que dois-je faire, Maître ?

-Sur place, ton maître et toi êtes déjà, me répondit Yoda en souriant, enquêté il vous faudra. Mais ton sabre, sa construction finir tu doit d'abord.

-Bien Maître.

-Alinghi, dit à ton Maître de nous contacté quand il le pourra, et que la Force soit avec vous deux.

-Merci Maître, Qu'elle vous accompagne, conclu-je en m'inclinant.

L'image disparue, je restais immobile repensant à ce que le conseil venait de me dire. Je devais commencer par informé la reine de leur décision, puis j'irais voir mon Maître. Je sortais de ma chambre et me dirigeais vers la salle ou la reine m'avais reçu. Les deux gardes était toujours la. Ils me firent entrer. Du coin de l'œil, je vit une femme me lancer un regard noir.

-Alors, Jeune Jedi, as-tu pu contacter le conseil ?

-Oui Majesté, Mon maître et moi allons devoir enquêter sur l'attentat de tout à l'heure mais le conseil veux que je termine d'abord ma mission première à savoir fabriquer mon sabre laser.

-Merci, si ton maître et toi avez besoin de quelque chose, n'hésitez pas à demandé. Nous vous fournirons ce dont vous avez besoin.

Je prenais congé ne manquant pas de remercier à nouveau la reine pour son hospitalité et sa gentillesse. Une fois de retour dans ma chambre, je ressortis mon datapad. Les données que j'avais téléchargées à la bibliothèque avant notre départ s'affichèrent. Je sortais et étalais devant moi toutes les pièces qui composerais mon sabre laser. Il ne manquait plus qu'une cellule d'énergie ainsi que les deux cristaux que je portais sur moi. Il me fallut plus de quinze jours pour parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant. Quinze jours d'isolement ou je ne sortais que pour me rendre auprès de mon maître pendant quelque instant. Il me demandais ou j'en était avec mon sabre et je lui répondait que c'était en chemin. Il m'avait proposé ses conseils mais j'avais refusé.

-Non Maître, avais-je répondu, je dois y'arriver seul, sinon c'est que je n'ai rien à faire ici à vos coté.

Il m'avait sourit, dans son regard j'avais lu la fierté. Il n'avait rien dit mais ce regard avait suffit. Il avait été une merveilleuse motivation et le lendemain, j'était arrivé en arborant à la ceinture mon propre sabre, que je venais de terminer. Il faisait vingt-trois centimètres de long, j'avais recouvert le manche d'une fine couche de cuir pour bien l'avoir en main. Mon maître se leva, il était pratiquement rétabli.

-Je te félicite, Alinghi, tu as passé cette épreuve avec brio et je suis très fier de toi. Je peut ?

-Merci Maître, je m'inclinais, vous y êtes pour beaucoup dans ma réussite.

Je lui tendis mon arme. Il l'as prit précautionneusement entre ses mains comme s'il s'agissait d'un nouveau-né. Il pressa le bouton d'activation et la lame bleu ciel jaillit dans un bourdonnement. Il fit quelques passes d'arme appréciant le poids de l'ensemble.

-Il est temps pour nous deux de reprendre l'entraînement, dit-il en me rendant mon arme, la dernière fois tu as été le plus fort mais cette fois ce ne serait pas aussi facile, finit-il en rigolant.

Une grimace passa sur mon visage s'effaçant instantanément face à son sourire. Il me conduit à l'extérieur dans les jardins du palais.

-Ici, nous avons tout l'espace nécessaire, dit-il en tirant son arme de sa ceinture.

-Etes-vous sur de vouloir retourné si tôt à l'hôpital, Maître ?

Il ne put s'empêcher de rire, tandis que j'activais mon sabre et me mettais en garde.

-Te voilà bien prétentieux jeune Padawan.

Nous étions à trois mètres l'un de l'autre, nous tournant autour, il n'avait pas encore activé son sabre mais je savais que ça ne signifiait pas qu'il n'était pas prêt. Ce serait au premier qui bondirait. Il fallait que je le surprenne. C'est donc ce que je fit, je bondis m'aidant de la Force pour parcourir la plus grand distance tout en m'élevant de façon à passer au-dessus de lui, vrillant mon saut pour me retrouvé face contre son dos. Il pivota donnant un coup horizontal tandis que je me plaquais au sol pour esquiver, ma jambe pivotant pour le faucher. Il effectua un salto arrière esquivant mon coup s'éloignant à nouveau de moi. Visiblement il ne voulais pas le contact, j'allais donc devoir jouer avec les distances. Mais d'abord, je devais le laisser venir. Je me mettais en garde neutre, attendant qu'il attaque.

-Je t'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce genre d'attaque, dit-il en souriant, mais le combat n'est pas terminer, et il ne faut pas vendre la peau du Rancor avant de l'avoir tuer.

Il lança son sabre qui tourbillonna dans ma direction tandis qu'il s'élançait roulant au sol pour s'approcher de moi. j'esquivais la lame qui passa derrière moi et reviens vers mon maître après avoir tourné comme un boomerang, son mouvement lui avait permis de s'approcher de moi, et de casser ma garde, tout mon dos était ouvert à son attaque. Je roulais donc au sol et me relevais parant le coup vertical qui m'aurait coupé en deux. Immédiatement je contre-attaquais avec un coup de taille. Il para le coup mais je ne le laissait pas reprendre l'avantage et attaquais à nouveau.

Une petite foule commençais à se former autour de nous, les gens qui passait dans le jardin s'arrêtait pour nous regardé, mais j'était bien trop absorbé par le combat pour m'en occupé.

J'attaquai mon maître sans relâche l'obligeant à parer un à un tous mes coups. Je commis alors l'erreur de penser qu'il se fatiguait déjà, et ralentit un petit peu mes attaques. En réalité, il n'en demandais pas moins. Il lança sa jambe et me donna un formidable coup de pied dans la poitrine, me projetant à terre en me coupant le souffle, avant que je ne puisse esquisser un geste, il était sur moi. Je me roulais sur le sol en essayant de reprendre mon souffle tout en esquivant ses attaques. Quand enfin je respirais à nouveau normalement, la situation commençait à être critique.

-Alors tu te rend, demanda-il ?

-Certainement pas.

Je parais un nouveau coup et chassais son sabre afin de pouvoir rouler en arrière et me relever. Il bondit pour m'attaqué à nouveau, mais j'esquivais d'une roue sur la droite. C'était mon tour d'attaquer et je n'attendis pas pour le faire, bondissant, virevoltant, les coups qui s'en suivirent furent flous pour la plupart des spectateurs. Chacun de nous deux sautant, roulant, esquivant les attaques de l'autre dans un ballet de lumière verte et bleu impressionnant. Mes muscles commençais à me faire mal, ça faisait un moment déjà que je puisait dans la Force pour m'aider. Il était temps que le combat s'arrête. Soudain, alors que je sautais par-dessus lui, il utilisa la Force pour me bloquer dans les airs, brandissant son sabre à quelque centimètre de ma gorge.

-Te voilà en bien fâcheuse posture, dit-il.

-Solah ! Je m'avoue vaincu.

Il me reposa au sol tandis que des applaudissements éclatais.

-Merci, dit mon maître en s'inclinant face à la foule, merci Alinghi, pour ce combat.

-C'est un plaisir.

Deux semaines avait passé avant que mon Maître soit parfaitement rétabli. Nous avions fait de nombreuse recherche afin d'essayé de retrouver la trace de l'assassin. Les pilotes des deux chasseurs qui l'avait pourchassé, avait pu identifier le vaisseau de transport Mon Calamari de classe DeepWater. D'après les registres de l'astroport, il appartenait à un riche homme d'affaire Naboo nommé Will Keto. Nous nous étions rendus chez cet homme. Il possédait une grande demeure à Theed.

-Maître, pensez-vous que ce monsieur Keto soit lié à cet assassinat ? Avais-je demandé sur le chemin.

-Je ne sais pas, Alinghi, la reine Jamillia a participé à de nombreux effort humanitaire ce qui ne plait pas forcément à tout le monde.

Will Keto nous avait reçus dans un vaste bureau. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année qui gérait son empire d'une poigne de fer. Il avait fait fortune grâce au commerce d'art avant d'étendre ses activités. Désormais, il contrôlait de multiples entreprises partout à travers la galaxie, et si la rumeur disait qu'il utilisait plus souvent les armes que l'argent pour parvenir à ses fins rien n'avaient jamais pu être prouvé.

-Bonjour monsieur Keto, salua mon maître en s'inclinant, je suis Maître Coleman Trebor et voici Alinghi Miakono, mon Padawan.

-Messieurs, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Le ton était des plus polis mais je perçut la pointe d'agacement.

-Vous possédez bien un transporteur de type DeepWater ?

-En effet, pourquoi ?

-Il se trouve que votre vaisseau a été utilisé par un criminel que nous recherchons, expliqua mon Maître, c'est pourquoi nous souhaiterions savoir qui a pu avoir accès à votre vaisseau.

-Bien entendu, ma femme, mes deux fils et notre pilote y ont accès.

A nouveau la réponse, bien que très polie, laissait transparaître l'agacement croissant de l'homme d'affaire.

-Pouvons-nous leur parler ?

-Vous pouvez parler à mon pilote, en revanche en ce qui concerne mes fils et ma femme, ils se trouvent tous trois sur Coruscant. Je vais contacter Jon. Si vous voulez bien patientez, il nous rejoindra ici-même.

-Je vous en prie.

Will Keto activa la console de communication devant lui et demanda à sa secrétaire de contacter son pilote.

-Puis-je vous proposez un verre, demanda-t-il ?

Je trouvais son comportement si étrange. Je le sentais très agacé et presser de se débarrasser de nous et pourtant, il faisait tout pour se montrer très accueillant.

-Non, merci, répondit tranquillement mon Maître.

-Et vous, jeune homme ?

Il s'était adressé à moi et je faillis le reprendre en insistant sur mon statut de Padawan, mais un regard de mon Maître me retint et je refusais simplement.

-Vous permettez que je me serve un verre ?

-Bien entendu, vous êtes chez vous.

Il se leva pour ouvrir une armoire, au moment ou sa console bipa. Il répondit et une voix de femme s'éleva :

-Monsieur, impossible d'atteindre monsieur Jon Tarktrayn. Il semble avoir disparu.

Bien qu'il aille fait de gros efforts pour paraître surpris, je vis tout de suite que Will Keto ne l'était absolument pas.

-Essayez encore, Mona, ces messieurs, souhaitent lui parler.

Il coupa la communication et se tourna vers nous.

-Messieurs, je suis vraiment désolé, je ne sais pas ou se trouve mon pilote.

Mon maître s'inclina en disant :

-Ce n'est rien, si vous voulez bien nous excusez, nous allons vous laissez à vos affaires.

-Vraiment navré, messieurs, ma secrétaire va vous raccompagner.

Après être sorti de chez Will Keto, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le palais.

-Qu'en pense-tu de cet entretien, me demanda mon Maître ?

Je réfléchit l'espace d'un instant.

-Will Keto semblait pas très content de nous voir. Il n'était pas du tout surpris qu'on ne puisse pas joindre son pilote. Ce qui m'a surpris, c'est que malgré son agacement croissant, il s'est forcé à rester calme et accueillant, comme s'il voulais nous détourné de lui.

-Bien vu Alinghi, il nous a donner un suspect, Jon Tarktaryn, mais même si tes soupçons se confirment, il risque d'être difficile de relier Keto à l'assassinat.

De retour au palais, nous avions consulté les fichiers de la police Naboo. Nous y avions trouvé que Jon Tarktaryn possédait une maison un peu à l'écart de Theed, près de l'un des nombreux marais de la planète. Après un cours voyage en speeder, nous avons inspecter la petite battisse, à l'architecture typique d'une ferme Naboo. En fouillant la maison, à la recherche du moindre indice, j'exprimais mes pensées

-Tous semble parfaitement normal, comme si Jon Tarktaryn n'était pas venu ici depuis plusieurs jours, pourtant je ressent une perturbation dans la Force. Je n'arrive pas à savoir ce qu'il s'est passé ici mais quelque chose ne tourne pas rond.

Mon maître ne répondit pas, lorsque je me tournais vers lui, il semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Je laissais alors la Force m'envahir totalement, assurément il captait un signe qui restais invisible à mes sens. Mais malgré mes efforts je ne pus le capté également.

-Je doute que nous ne retrouvions jamais Tarktaryn, dit soudainement Maître Coleman.

-Pourquoi dites-vous cela ?

-C'est très faible, je suis déjà surpris que tu aille senti une perturbation, expliqua t'il, Tarktaryn c'est bien trouvé ici, et relativement récemment mais il a disparu. Mon instinct me dit que ce n'était pas de son plein gré mais je n'ai aucune certitude. Je sent quelque chose de plus vaste qui se trame derrière toute cette histoire. Nous vivons des temps troublés depuis quelque mois et la situation semble se dégradé de jours en jours. Viens, allons-nous-en. Il n'y a rien de plus à faire ici.


End file.
